


My First Favorite Place

by NyxAqua



Series: Supergirl Identity Reveals [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAqua/pseuds/NyxAqua
Summary: AU Where Lena meets and starts a relationship with Supergirl before she meets Kara Danvers. Lena wants more but doesn't think Supergirl does.





	

Lena Luthor felt somewhat tipsy. She rarely, if ever, drank, preferring to keep her wits about her. She was, after all, prone to being the target of so many assassination attempts and did not want to make it any easier for her brother and mother or whoever else decided that Lena did not deserve this world. The only reason she had the wet bar in her office was because it had once belonged to her father. Lionel came from a different era of doing business; one where it was thought that the best way to end a meeting or sign a deal was with a glass of scotch. Tonight she was thankful for her sentimentality for the bar and the amber liquid she kept there as homage to her father.

She had decided not to call Supergirl. Their relationship – started simply as one shared between a hero and a damsel – had developed into a ridiculous bedroom burlesque. Supergirl was degraded to tiptoeing around, trying to get to Lena’s loft, and occasionally her office unnoticed by her staff. Lena was cast as the lovesick teenager who could not pay attention in meetings and spent too much time searching the skies for the familiar streak of red and blue.

 _I’ve been so stupid_ , she thought. _We’re going to end up hurting one another._

She sighed and sank deeper into the white couch, resigning herself to spending the night there in her office. She was too embarrassed to call her driver, Mick, after the last time she took to the wet bar in an attempt to scourge her brain of the blonde hero. Luckily she paid him well enough not to tell anyone that he had to carry her all the way to her doorstep that night.

She sat there for too long, wishing that she had never started this farce of a relationship with Supergirl. When she was more sober and more rational she knew that what had happened between them was inevitable. She never could stay out of danger’s path and that kept her falling into the hero’s arms. Literally. And neither of them could deny their chemistry. She had never felt such desire for anyone. She loved the way her stomach coiled at the sight of the hero, how her body quaked with each caress of Supergirl’s heated fingertips, and how making love to the blonde left her body in a layer of sweat with the most pleasurable ache in her muscles. She sighed again as she felt her cheeks redden at her memories. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine the blonde’s locks between her legs, feel the tight, super strength grip on her hips.

She took another gulp of her drink, not particularly caring for the taste but relishing in the warmth as a replacement for the hero. What bothered her the most was that their relationship had too suddenly turned more emotional than physical. It was now less about sex as they spent more time talking, still kissing and holding one another, but now discussing their wants and fears, dreams and nightmares. The sex was still there, very much needed and wanted, but their time together no longer revolved around it. She had never felt as comfortable with anyone as she was with Supergirl and it was this easiness that led to her confessions. The more open she was, the more accepted she felt, and the more accepted she felt the further in love she fell. The soft caresses and being held tenderly, the sheer simplicity of just being touched, only confused her heart further.

Finally closing her eyes, she imagined being wrapped in those strong arms and instantly hated allowing her mind to go there. Supergirl never gave any indication of anything more and Lena felt stupid for wanting it. It often stung her heart that Supergirl shared her wishes and dreams with her, confided in her things that the hero admitted she could not tell anyone else. Yet they could not even spend one night together, no matter how often she asked and even begged once.

“You are the most beautiful thing in the entire universe.”

Lena gasped at the sudden voice. Her eyes flew open and she saw Supergirl standing in the balcony doorway, arms crossed and casually leaning against the glass pane. She could not help as her blush deepened and spread across the rest of her face and chest underneath the hero’s predatory stare.

“I do hope that it was me you were thinking about just now,” Supergirl said confidently.

 _Always. I think of nothing but you._ “You are becoming quite arrogant, you know.” Lena sat up and crossed her own arms across her chest, trying to hide the evidence of her arousal. _Why did you come here? How do you always know when I need you but don’t want you? Or do I want you and not need you?_

Supergirl walked slowly towards her, red knee-high boots clicking against the floor of the office. “Am I wrong? Is there someone else who makes you smile like that? Should I be jealous?” Although there was a slight twinge of sadness in her voice, her eyes were nothing but playful as she unclipped her cape and draped it over a chair in front of the bright white desk.

“No, you’re not wrong,” Lena whispered.

Supergirl smiled brightly, completely oblivious to the war that raged within Lena. She straddled Lena, bracing her hands on the back of the couch on either side of the dark haired woman.

Lena let herself inhale the hero’s bright smell deeply, and any resemblance of self-control and barriers crashed in doing so. She let Supergirl ravish her neck, loving the feeling of the hot kisses as they traveled beneath her ear and then along her jawline, as if she was being kissed by the sun itself. Lena cupped the hero’s face in her hands and forced their eyes to meet. _I’m so in love with you_. Supergirl smiled again as if she read Lena’s thought and leaned in to capture Lena’s lips. _And I hate myself for it_.

************************************************************************************

Lena stared out her office windows, watching the moonlight slowly move between the other downtown buildings, its reflection stretching all the way to the bay. She repositioned her head on Supergirl’s arm that was curled underneath her and marveled for the hundredth time how different they really were. Supergirl was all strong and hard and Lena was curvy and soft. The hero with her blonde hair and bright blue eyes was more like the sun while Lena, black hair and pale skin, was the moon. A Luthor and a Super. They could be an amazing combination.

“Do you want me to fly you home?”

Lena felt the question whispered against the back of her neck. It made her heart clench as this question always preceded the exit of the hero. “No. I’ll stay here tonight.”

Supergirl untangled herself from Lena. She quickly put her suit back on and zipped up her boots. From a closet she pulled out a blanket and pillow, and brought them to the couch. Lena hated the brief loss of warmth as Supergirl peeled the cape from her body and replaced it with the blanket. The hero then slid the pillow under Lena’s head and stood over her, running her fingers through Lena’s dark hair.

“Get some sleep. You have a big day with the Venture ride tomorrow.”

“Stay with me. Please?” Lena’s voice cracked. She brought Supergirl’s fingers down from her hair to her lips and kissed each one of them.

Supergirl sank to her knees and replaced her fingertips with her lips. But the kiss was brief, casual. “You know I can’t, Lena.”

Lena gave a sad smile. “Of course. I’m sorry I asked.”

She raised her head and pressed her lips once more against Supergirl’s before rolling over to her other side. She pulled the blanket tighter over her shoulder, and a moment later she heard the balcony door open and shut. Then, and only then, did she let the tears spill from her eyes.

She lay there for nearly half an hour desperately trying to think of anything and everything but Supergirl. But the hero’s smell of warmth and light was everywhere around her, invading her senses and thoughts. At last, she resigned herself to not sleeping and rose from the couch, wrapping the blanket around her tightly. She slowly collected her clothes and straightened the pillows on the couch, ridding the room of Supergirl’s presence as much as she could though it never seemed the same after one of her visits.

As she made her way to her private bathroom, a small movement outside caught her eye. She stopped suddenly and took two steps back to look out at the balcony. Sitting on the railing, shoulders slumped and head bowed, was Supergirl, red cape fluttering in the breeze. She dropped her clothes on her desk before pulling the balcony door open. The crisp night’s air made her shiver and she pulled the blanket even tighter as she stood silently, watching and waiting for the hero to acknowledge her presence.

After a moment, Supergirl raised her head and took a deep breath. “I’ve made a terrible mistake, Lena.” Supergirl’s voice was quiet and for the first time unconfident, shy. “I should have never started this with you. It’s not fair to either of us.”

Lena felt her heartbreak and swallowed hard. _Be careful what you wish for, Lena_. She let her own shoulders fall in defeat as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

“I love you, Lena,” Supergirl continued. “These last few months have been some of the best of my life but you deserve so much more than any life I can give you. You should be with someone who you can go out in public with, or who won’t constantly endanger your life because of association.”

Lena felt her stomach tighten at the confession, the first real indication that she was not alone in wanting this relationship. “Yes, because my life is oh so safe as it is,” she retorted back irritably. “And you know I don’t give a damn about what people think.” She paused and took a deep breath, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

Supergirl brought her legs back over the railing and softly slid onto the balcony. “You don’t even know my name.”

“No, but I _know_ you. And you know me. How many people can truly say that for either of us?”

Lena watched as several emotions flashed across Supergirl’s face before a small smile of resignation took over. “Are you sure about this? I mean really sure. This isn’t going to be easy on either of us, or our friends and family.” Supergirl cupped her face and ran her thumbs across her cheekbones.

“More than I’ve ever been about anything.” Lena circled her arms around Supergirl’s neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, Lena. Rao, I love you so much.”

Lena smiled bigger than she ever had. “And I love you.”

They stood like that for several minutes, content with just being in one another’s world and knowing that there was a future ahead of them. But Lena’s human body soon betrayed her as she shivered again in the cool air, her toes numbing because of the cold concrete beneath them.

Supergirl chuckled and then swept Lena up into her arms. “You need rest. You’re going to space tomorrow – my second favorite place.”

Lena gave Supergirl a suspicious look. “Dare I ask what your first favorite place is? Please tell me it’s not that Chinese restaurant where they let you eat everything in sight.”

Supergirl laughed freely before leaning down to whisper, “You are a literal genius. Do you really need me to spell it out for you?” She ran her tongue along Lena’s ear as she carried her back to the couch.

Lena moaned, “I guess not.”

************************************************************************************

Lena let out a deep sigh as the elevator doors shut. She had not predicted that renaming LuthorCorp to L-Corp would be so dramatic and tense. She should have expected it though. Most of the board members were spoiled and arrogant men who thought she was undeserving and in over her head. She checked her watch and sighed again. If she had it her way, she would currently be in orbit on the Venture. Or in the arms of Supergirl. She smiled as she again took the note out, for the tenth time that day, that she had found on her pillow that morning.

_Waking up to you is better than the warmth of the sun, better than flying, and almost better than potstickers :)_

_Have fun today! I will see you tonight – I am counting down the minutes until you are in my arms again._

Lena traced her finger over the little drawing of Supergirl’s symbol at the bottom of the post-it. The elevator stopped at the top floor and she quickly folded the note and placed it back in her pocket. As the doors opened, Jess, her secretary, greeted her just outside the elevator – very unusual for them.

“Now what’s wrong?” Lena asked as the smile slipped from her face.

“Ms. Luthor, there are two reporters here to see you about the Venture.” Jess tilted her head toward the waiting area.

Lena peered around the corner, noting the two figures that had their backs to her. “Why would they want to speak with me? I obviously didn’t go.”

Jess looked uneasy and lowered her voice, “The Venture nearly crashed. Apparently there was some sort of explosion right after takeoff.”

“My god! Is everyone okay?”

“Oh yes. Superman,” she couldn't help the knowing smile, “and Supergirl saved it from crashing.”

Lena had suspected Jess had caught on to her and Supergirl and by the blush creeping up Jess’ cheeks she felt safe to say her suspicions were correct. “Well, how very lucky for all those people aboard.”

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess’ face suddenly turned serious. “There is already a rumor that the part that exploded was one of LuthorCo– , I mean L-Corp’s. I think that is why the reporters are here.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Of course this would be linked back to her. “Thank you for the warning. Do you know who the reporters are? Where they are from?”

“It’s Mr. Kent with the Daily Planet and another reporter but I’m not sure who.”

Lena groaned. Who else but Clark Kent, the notorious Luthor writer, would be first to interview her about the potential link between her family and a disaster? She wished one more time that this day would be over with so that she could return to her Supergirl’s arms and forget about board members and explosions.

“Alright, let’s do this.” With another deep breath, she squared her shoulders and rounded the corner into the waiting area. “Mr. Kent, I don’t have a lot of time. What can I help you with?” She kept walking into her office as she addressed the reporters, all confidence and business coldness. She did not look back, assuming they would take the hint and follow her.

“Ms. Luthor,” Mr. Kent replied in a greeting. “We wanted to ask you about your whereabouts this morning seeing as you missed your space flight.”

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the Venture.” She irritably hung up her jacket and purse and straightened her skirt. “There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding. I’m renaming my family’s company–” she finally turned and faced the reporters. And there she was. The object of all of Lena’s thoughts and dreams, standing in an innocent white dress and pink sweater, her glasses and ponytail making her seem very human-like, “ –and I...I had to cancel.” Her composure faltered and she finished quieter than she had intended.

“Ah, lucky.” Mr. Kent rolled his eyes and opened his notebook, pen already set to write.

Lena laughed nervously and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. The ridiculousness of the current situation was nearly too much. “Lucky is Superman saving the day,” she replied.

“Not something one expects a Luthor to say,” Mr. Kent quipped back at her.

“And Supergirl was there too,” the blonde supplied, trying to ease the tension between the other two.

Lena could not help the smile that played at her lips. “And who are you exactly?”

The reporter awkwardly adjusted her glasses and took a small breath before stretching out her hand. “Kara. Kara Danvers.”

Lena let her hand slip into Kara’s outstretched hand. She felt the familiar warmth and softness. Her heart skipped knowing that less than twelve hours ago her lips had explored every line and ridge of the hand she now held, and that they’d be doing so again later that night. “It’s nice to meet you, Kara.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few prompts for oneshots on how Kara reveals herself as Supergirl (and vice versa) to Lena. Thought I'd jot them down in a series here. I'll also have them on tumblr @nevertobeships
> 
> I promise that the next chapter of My Sun will be up soon!!!! I've just had so many other ideas I've been working on :/
> 
> As always, I read and edit these myself so all typos and errors are my own fault.


End file.
